Retractors are surgical devices used to spread bodily tissues in order to allow a surgeon or surgical assistant to see and access a part of the body that is to be surgically treated. In general, retractors comprise a pair of jaws or blades that grip the bodily tissue and push it apart under the force generated by an actuator, such as a pair of scissor-like arms having a distal end and a proximal end. The proximal end generally defines a pair of handles and the distal end attaches to the pair of blades so that manipulation of the handles causes the blades to move apart from one another. Once an incision is made in the body to be operated on, the blades are inserted into the incision and the actuator is manipulated to move the blades of the retractor apart, thus spreading the tissue and providing an aperture through which the surgeon can access visualize the tissue to be surgically treated. One problem with this type of retractor is that the aperture size is generally limited by the size of the incision, meaning that a large aperture requires a relatively large incision. The drawback to this arrangement is that larger incisions result in the need for longer periods for healing of the incision. There is thus a need for a surgical retractor that is capable of creating a relatively large aperture using a relatively small incision, thereby reducing the invasiveness of the surgical procedure, post-operative healing times and patient discomfort.